


Fossil Pokémon

by annonfan224



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224





	Fossil Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakebit1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/gifts).



At the fossil camp an old museum car pulls in. The workers stare at the vehicle as two people come out. One is a large motherly black woman. She has large puffy blue hair tied back with a red and tan rope hair band. Around her large chocolate breasts is a tied rope bra. A work chalet hangs from her waist but that is it. The other is awhite man who was small and kind of nerdy looking. He had a plain face with glasses, an old grey suit and short brown hair with spiky bangs combed down. His crotch however was bulging in his pants as he offered to help the large woman out of the vehicle.

One of the workers recognised them “Lenora, Hawes! What brings the Nacrene city gym leader and her husband to our digsite?”

Lenora stands over her tiny husband, her breasts resting on Hawes head. “We came to pick up some of the skeletons you’ve unearth for my hubby’s museum, they're no good for the resurrection experiment so they're letting us have them.”

Hawes speakers from below the breasts “yeah my amazing wife is helping keep my museum running, ever since our boy went on his journey she has had a lot of free time from the gym.” he looks around the dig site “where is doctor Liss?”

The workers face drops “yeah she’s at the Biodome. I think she’s getting a little carried away with her ‘research’” the worker says in air quotes.

The couple walked a short way from the digsite where a large plastic dome was set up a bit like a round greenhouse. After going through the sanitation process they enter the dome and it's like they stepped back a couple million years. The dome was a prehistoric habitat for the resurrected fossil pokemon until they could be shipped to more appropriate study and living facilities. 

Hawes looks around and whistles. “No matter how many times i see it it’s always interesting to see these babies. Honey, did you bring a pokedex?” 

Lenora nods “yep. Shouldn’t take too much longer till we can release these pokemon, i mean there are several gyms that already use fossil pokemon. Now where is that Cara Liss?”

Near a pond they find the doctor having sex with with two blue pokemon ladies groping her with blue tentacles. Cara ws lifted from the ground, her muddy lab coat lying on a boulder, her lasses askey on her face and her mismatched shoes being the only thing she's wearing.

One blue girl had smaller breasts and butt, on her head was a spiral shell that looked almost like hair. she looked nervous as her tentacles grouped Cara’s breast and tickled her own pussy. The other blue gir was larger with shell shard piercings on her nipples. Her shell hair had spikes on it and she had extra tentacles holding the doctor up and stuffing them in the doctors mouth and pussy. 

“Fascinating” Hawes says pulling out his wife’s pokedex

138- Omanyte: this aquatic fossil bimbo has been extinct for millions of Years thanks to science they have Been brought back. But she is shy of This new world and hides in her shell like body bag.

139- Omastar: having overcome her shyness for the new world and embraced sexuality once more she will make out with anyone caught in her tentacles. She is the prehistoric source of the “I've seen enough hentai” meme. Even the toughest of shell Pokémon aren't safe from her tentacles. Thankfully she is heavy and very bad at chasing men

Lenora having seen enough walks up “ahem Dr. Liss?”

“Oman!” The Omanyte girl slides in her shell which grows to fit her out of shyness. This causes the Omastart to lose her grip.

Cara now enticing the visitors “oh Lenora Professor Hawes nice to see you two again” 

Lenora looks at the Omastar hugging the Dr from behind playing with her breasts. “I though you wern’t supposed to have sex with the fossil pokemon?”

“Oh only when they first resurrect otherwise they imprint. But after a bit they can do it with anyone. Plus it helps them relax in this new environment.” Cara says

“Well we’ve come to pick up the skeletons” Lenora says

“Right” Cara responds “let me just find the paperwork i left my clipboard somewhere in here”

As Cara searches for the paperwork Hawes sees glowing red eyes from what looks like a rock by the pond. Moving closer he pulls out the pokedex again.

140- Kabuto: This fossil bimbo was known in ancient times and has recently come back to life, looking the same as 300 million years ago. They tend to be a little stockerish, they hide in areas that people don’t notice and stare at them with their glowing red eyes. They're stalkers at this stage, prefering to watch rather than participate.

“Aw it’s alright little one come on out” Hawes says

The Kabuto stands up. A shorter girl with her hair looking like a rock shell she was surprisingly plump. She had glowing red eyes, plump breasts and rear and a chubby middle

Before Hawes can observe her more he is tackled by another girl coming out of the water. As he’s pinned to the ground the pokedex pipes up

141- Kabutops: Now embracing her own sexuality and joining in, this ancient bad girl has a swimmers athletic body but any man that brushed her off would be threatened with her scythe like hands. So when she was resurrected in the modern day the scientists realized she was a punk, but were too wimpy to do anything about it.

This girl was tall and athletic. Her legs, arms and stomach were musculare and armored. Her shell was brown giving her a tanned look. Her breasts were modest to cut back drag for swimming but she gave a wicked smile. Her silver sickle like nails start to go for Hawes pant’s

“Excuse me, that's my husband,” Lonora says her arms crossed and unamused.

The Kabuto hides under her shell again. The Kabutops makes the mistake of flipping Lenora off.

“Now where did you learn that?” Lenora then violently pushes the Kabutops into the water. It surfaces but then sees Lenora giving her the ‘mean eye’ deciding this was one predator it didn’t want to mess with it went back into the water

“Thanks honey. I just want youtube know i wasn’t going to cheat on you” Hawes says getting back up

Lenora smiles “oh dear i know it wouldn't and i don’t really mind with pokemon, but no one is taking advantage of you without my ok”

“Found them! Oh ack!” Cara calls out.

The couple follow the sound and finds Cara Liss ones again stuck in tentecle sex. Hawes pulls out the pokedex

345- Lileep: his ancient fossil girl is like a vine-like plant. She hides on rocks till someone gets close then she grabs them with her tentacles and has her ways

346- Cradily: this fossil Pokémon is like a tree that walks on the ocean floor. She plays with herself with her eight plant tentacles and grabs men with them. Her tentacles are covered with an ‘acid’ that makes men relaxed and get an erection.

Two tall tree like women, one purple and one green were having their way with the doctor. Lenora shakes her head. “She never learns her lesson, maybe i should just leave her there.”

“But Dear the papers” Hawes says

Lenora notices the paper work in one of Cara’s hands and sighs “only for you honey. ALL RIGHT! Let the doctor go!”

Lenora Clears away the pokemon “thanks” says Cara “they have been a handful what with everyone bus with the dig. I have to do all the research myself. So a lot of them are pent up. Sigh here”

Lenora rasis a eyebrow as her husband signs the paperwork. She figured the Dr was just being lazy and having fun.

“Not to mention all these interruptions, just last week team redlight came to rob us” Cara continues

“really ?” Hawes asks

“Yeah, they stole the resurrection machine prototype and tried to get away with some fossils. But some kid stopped them. What was his name liam, lion?”

“Leo?!” Lenora says suddenly interested

“Yeah that’s right” Cara says

“Did you here that honey our boy was here and he beat those red light thugs” Lenora sasy hugging her husband

“He was your kid?” Cara asks

“Yes, he mostly take after his wonderful mother” Hawes says

“Oh nonsense he’s growing to be just like you” Lenora retorts.

Cara looks at the couple and sees no resemblance of Hawes form the kid, except maybe the crotch. “Yeah after he helped us we gave him a fossil pokemon he bounded with”

“Really what kind” Hawes asks

“The Pre Evolution to that” Cara point to a large t-rex like girl hunting other fossil pokemon “looks like she's causing trouble again”

Lenora and Hawes were already on their way. Hawes pulls out the pokedex 

697- Tyrantrum: the fossil bimbo was the queen of the ancient world. She was the second largest bimbo of her time, she is super horny and bosses the other fossil bimbos around. And she is strong enough to back it up. With large breasts and a toned butt she had muscular legs and ab filled stomach. Her arms were her secret weak point. Also her eyes are a little weak so she pretends to be indifferent but really she can’t recognize anyone because she needs glasses. She is very pissed that she isn’t a queen in the modern world

Tyantrum was large with thick legs and large breasts she was bearing down on a small blue male pokemon who was shivering and hiding his yellow finned head. 

698- Amaura: this adorable fossil bimbos are amazingly kind and loving. They lived in cold climates so they were large to generate heat. They were so kind they even got along with Tyrunts. When they orgasm it is said to cause auroras.

Tyantrum was about to grab the little guy when Lenora snatches her prey away “their their baby” Lenora calms the scared himbo down

Tyantrum roars and is about to charge when Hawes stands in the way his arms spread out “what do i do honey?”

“Tame it!” Lenora tells him

“How?!” Hawes panics

“Same way you tame me” Lenora smiles

Hawes gulps and undoes his pants. Tyantrum is about to swat him away then the pants fall and the largest dick it had ever seen flops out at half mast. The prehistoric bimbo stares in shock. Hawes takes a deep breath and stares at Tyantrums breast, his cock rises a bit. Tyantrum tries to grab the dick but Hawes grabs her hands immobilizing her.

Hawes then pushes Tyantrum onto her rear. The normally aggressive bimbo was hypnotized by the cock as Hawes inserts the third limb between the breasts and starts pumping it to get it hard.

Lenora meanwhile is comforting the Amaura. Liking her lips as her man’s meat stifined in the dinosaur's breasts. Then she hears a voice “Aurorus?” a large blue bimbo with gigantic motherly hips, milk jug breast and yellow gin like hair with a large diamond in her forehead comes up. Worriedly it comes up and hugs the Amaura.

Lenora pulls out the pokedex

699- Aurorus: this fossil bimbo is usually quiet and kind. She is the biggest of the fossil bimbos. She was the only one the Tyrantrum couldn’t rule over. They were just too nice. They were known to wear crystal jewelry. On their ears, neck, navel, breasts, it all depended on the individual. While most are revived from fossils there was a few that were found frozen but alive in glaciers they know teach the new fossil bimbos their heritage

“Don;t worry your boy is safe” Lenora says

Aurorus puts down Amaura. Amaura now happy looks down and his it’s dick hardening and tries to hide it. Aurorus smiles, spreads his liege and begins licking the growing dick.

Hawes meanwhile is at full mast. Tyantrum tries to get up but is pushed down by the dick. Hawes feels the pussy seeing if it’s just right then shoves it into the queen fossil’s pussy causing her to roar with pleasure. 

Aurous sucking on amaura’s dick beckons Lenora over. Lenora comes taking off her bra. And comes over. Aurous stops sucking and pust her large breasts on the left of Amaura's dick. Lenora releasing the plan gets on the right and the two began a double tit f###. Amaura moans with pleasure.

Meanwhile Hawes is balls deep in tyrantrum as she squeals on her back. Not even before her resurrection had she felt this full. Amaura meanwhile felt his dick getting hotter and harder as the milfs worked on him until his dick pokes out from the top of the soft flesh.

Both groups unable to hold it anymore roar as they all cum at once. Hawes exits the tyrantrum who lies thor with cum dribbling out of her pussy. Lenora and Aurorus meanwhile have heri breasts covered in cum as it erupts from Amaura’s cock like a volcano. The two get up, Lenora tries to clean herself a bit with her hand then licks it. Meanwhile Aurous picks up her boy walks past tyrantrum sniffs haughty and walks off.

“How do you feel hun? Lenora asks

“Like I can go a second round.” Hawes says

Cara finally catches up “sorry about that. The resurrection process hardly ever brings back males so that Amaura is always being picked on by horny girls. Thankfully that Aurous kind of adopted it.”

“So there's hardly any males here/” Hawes says

“No, and we were not to the point of breeding them naturally. So a lot of them are super horny heck i can hardly get any research done before- AAAAAAAAA”

Cara is then taken by an Archeops that flies away. The couple pulls out the pokedex.

567- Archeops: this fossil bimbo is happy that she can fly but is sad to admit she is better at running. She is very intelligent for a fossil bimbo, they tended to fly in flocks to gang up on mates. Their plumage on their chest is very delicates they only let their favorite lovers or other Archeops fondle their breasts

The couple follow the bird to a large nest where several Archeos are having a orgy. The bird snake like women twisting and kissing each other. One has Cara and is scissoring the woman. Who is just moaning loudly. One Archeops sees Hawes bulging pants and alertes the others. The women charge but Lenora rolls her eyes

“What a bunch of brutes. Go Herdier!” From Lenora’s pokeball comes out a dog girl with spiky hair and puppy dog face. Hawes pulls out the pokedex

507- Herdier: this bimbo has a long black cape like fur. It is soft but durable. She is loyal and helps train her masters Pokémon, some say she should be a trainer herself, but she loves Her master too much for that. If other Pokémon on the team give her trainer trouble she disciplines them.

“Herdier be a dear and teach this pokemon a lesson.” Lenora asks

Herdier nods and attacks the Archeops. She may have been outnumbered but years of training with the tactical master Lenora had taught Herdier to fight smart, and the Archeops were just thugs. Finally Herdier had them all down while Lenora helped pick up Cara.

“Herdier discipline these girls while we take Dr Liss back.” Lenora asks

Herdier nods and turns to the Archeops with a glint in its eyes. As soon as her trainer was gone Herdier started licking at Archeops pusy her long dog-like tongue making them cum.

###

Out of the biodome hawes turns to Cara “Dr. Liss I know I don’t have anything to do here but might I suggest you allow more of the workers to help in the biodome it will help the pokemon adjust and give you more time to work on your experiments.”

“Perhaps you're right Mr. Hawes. I’ll get my people to start loading the skeletons on a truck they'll get to your museum in a few days.” Cara says

“Thank you” says Lenora, still carrying the exhausted scientist.

“Oh I almost forgot we were going to make a Dracozolt today.” Cara then started heading to the resurrection machine.

The couple followers her lenora whispers to her husband “what’s a Dracozolt?”

Hawes shrugs “that’s not a prehistoric pokemon i know about”

Getting to the tent with the machine Cara sifts through a big box of fossils and pulls out two. She then places them in the machine that starts to whirl and twirl.

Lenora’s eyes widened “did you just put two diffrent fossils in there! Do you have any idea what it will do to that poor creature?”

Cara waves her off “relax they’ve been doing this in Galar for centuries there's lots of pokemon like this”

Lenora and HAwes were about to protest when the machine opened up. Out come a girl who is super confused with her surroundings. Her top half was yellow and petite. She had squinty Brock style eyes,With a modest chest and skinny stomach. The girl looked down and saw her lower half was huge and green with the thickest hips, thighs and butt she had ever seen. Hawes pulls out the pokedex.

880- Dracozolt: due to a bad archeologist mix up this fossil bimbo is a mix up. Her lower half is very thick. Her upper half is is petite but filled with stimulus but her lower half is thick and juicy leaving her with a major pear shape

“Are you telling me archeologists purposely mix up girls like this? That's unprofessional!” Hawes says watching the Dracozolt girl spinning around seeing if her lower half was really connected to her.

“I agree this is completely unethical” Lenora says

“Calm down they are ok with this see” Cara points to the drocozolt who was discovering how sensitive her new parts were. Putting her skinny hand in her huge pussy it falls to its knees. With it;s other hand it began to massage and slap its own huge @$$. Her tongue hanging out with lust.

“This still isn;t ok” the couple says

“Any more ok then bringing back dead pokemon with science” Cara asks

While the three argue the Dracozolt keeps mastraating and no one notices a random worker sneaking into the box and stealing a fossil.

###

In one of redlight’s brothel bases.Scarlet is at a desk a Liepard with collar and chain had her head on the italian woman’s la, purring as Scarlet pets her head.

A random grunt walks in. “ma’am the bribe worked, our agent sent this package to you.”

Opening the box, Scarlet pulls out a piece of old amber. She gives a seductive smile. “How are the lab grunts doing with fixing the resurrection prototype?”

“slow “ the grunt reports

Scarltet inspects the amber while continuing to pet her cat. “Well have them keep working”

The grunt leaves Scarlet chuckles and muses to herself “what it must be like to have lived in a world without bimbos and be reborn in this sexulied paradice? Maybe by studying you old girls it will bring me a step closer to my goal.” Scarlet gives a haughty laugh by the time anyone realizes her full goal it would be too late.

###

End.


End file.
